Keep Me
by IdRunFromU
Summary: Two Racers. And A whole lot of freaks
1. Chapter 1

'It's the third time this jerk has tried to seriously kill me. I mean really, is five-hundred dollars really worth my fucking life!', the figure behind the wheel of the dodge sf-4 equipped with clutch and an amount of nitrous that should be considered illegal didn't think so but obviously the man of some sort of Hispanic background driving way too close to the dodge had other opinions on the value if a life.

The dodge driver, approaching a seriously dramatic turn, changes gears and presses the breaks. Almost simultaneously, but no, that would only fuck with the suspension. A second later a wicked grin is plastered on said drivers face. A moment after that "too wide" voicing the confirmation of the fact that Pedro's drift simply sucked. Which left plenty of time and space for his opponent to zoom past, frustration with his previous murderous actions left behind along with him.

The adrenalin rush kept pounding through the veins of the driver as the vehicle crosses the makeshift finish line of a spray paint line in the raw concrete called a street.

"Blue, Blue, Blue..." chanted repeatedly as the crowd waited for the winner to appear from within the heavily tinted windows of the electric blue vehicle. Maybe that's why the racer was called "Blue"...who really knows? No one actually. Pretty much now one knew anything of Blue. You know, besides the whole 'street racing prodigy' thing. Inside of the machinery, Blue tucks hair into a beanie and pulls on a pair if shades before putting on a huge leather jacket way too big for the heat L.A. is now omitting.

Blue takes a deep breath before stepping out of the car facing the crowd as silence ensues. Not for long though because as soon as Blue's famous grin is on that face the cheering and roaring continues. As Blue takes a step or two to the right and faces the 'commissioner' five hundred dollar bills are placed in the drivers hand along with the usual "good job kid" that came wither racing and winning these...races.

"Hey Blue, you did great. I'm so proud of you" the petite redhead said while wrapping her arms around her counter parts neck. As she did so Blue caught the eyes of the vaguely familiar brunet who's eyes were the average brown, but of coarse, they seemed so much deeper and who, since Blue's moving to L.A. has been at every single race. Alas, just like that they were gone, swallowed up by the sweltering mass of people surrounding Blue, making the only response a conscious one.

"Lets get outta hear Gabby, I need you tonight"


	2. Chapter 2

The moment Blue stepped inside Gabby's large, extravagant apartment, full of random paintings and the tools used to create them, the hoody and unnecessary beanie were discarded opting to leave the sunglasses on and wait for Gabby. The aforementioned redhead plopped down on the couch instantly crashing her lips to Blue's. Gabby pulled away a smile adorning her delicate features.

"So are you doing that tournament thing downtown?" she says. All the while trailing kisses down Blue's neck

"I don't know, to many people...mmm, so good"

"Then thousand bucks, just what you need for your garage baby. Do it for me?"

"Mhmm" Their lips met and move against one another yet again as Gabby moves to rid Blue of the glasses. Almost on instinct Blue grabs her away, "Please, just...just let them stay tonight"

Gabby is eerily silent just staring at Blue, suddenly she lets out an almost exaggerated sigh. Almost.

"Spence, I just don't understand...why can't you just let me in? I mean, I get why you're so guarded. With every thing that happened-"

"Don't ok? Please just don't do this tonight...I'm trying to celebrate and your just fucking that up. Why is it every time I try to be with you it turns into some fucking therapist session where you try to like, psychoanalyze me? All I want is to fuc-"

"I'm your friend first Spencer. Your best friend at that...so stop treating me like some random hook up or just your fuck buddy ok? It hurts; you keep shutting me out and it hurts"

"You know I don't mean to, but you also have to realize that it hurts me too. Seeing you constantly trying. And I just...can't ok? So just fucking drop it already. Look I just really want you right now ok"

Gabby leans in close, her lips a mere centimeter away brushing against Blue's as she whispered an "ok" then closed the space between them.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, dude I've been to every on of Blue's races since his coming to L.A.. And that shit had to be the best one."

Aiden Dennison sat in a Lazy Boy as his best friend and ex tuned her car. What ever that meant was absolutely lost on him but he couldn't help thinking that it was hot to see his former lover virtually smothered in grease and talking about carburetors and all this other shit that he didn't know much about. It also made him happy to see that she had something to be so passionate about. It kept her hands full and helped her focus more on school than the drugs and her dead father. More importantly though it made him miss her.

"Well you know, I hear he's gunna be in the big ass tournament thing I set up"

Ashley rolls out from under her Honda civic in that oh so cliché way you only see in movies. A very common car, but ofcorse Ashley insists that once she gets inside it would a one of a kind. And it was...now.

"Why is it that you didn't tell me that the fucking second you got in here?"

feigning anger but the all to present smirk she was sporting was more than a dead give away.

"Aww, and ruin the fun of knowing something you would give an extra limb to know?"

"Ugh, your an ass Dennison"

"And you love me Davies"

The way he said it threw her of for a a moment. Rolling back underneath the confines of her heaven,"Anyway, if he's racing I'm totally in. It's like my dream to race him. I like challenges, you know, and that guy, Blue, he's like unbeatable. I wanna be the one to take him down..."

"I dunno Ash-"

"Nope, not listening unless it's positive. Can't beat the greats with negative thoughts swimming around in your brain and shit"

Rolling back out and standing up Ashley walked a few paces forward and wiped her hands off on the rag she had retrieved.

"Now I'm gunna get some shut eye...got classes tomorrow"

"How's that going?"

She turned and faced him, detecting a little malice in his voice but shrugged it of, instead she simply replied with a "good, I guess" while walking him to his car.

"G'night"

"Night"


	3. Chapter 3

_"Spencer! Get down hear now!"_

**_'Ahh, and the which calls.' _**

_A nineteen year old Spencer thought to herself as she puts the picture of her father and two brothers,some what wrinkled with tears, under her pillow. After bracing herself for the inevitable, she proceeded to go down the stairs of her London home to where her mother had previously bellowed for her found her mother in the kitchen. As soon as she arrived Paula waved her into the overly sterile room. After a moments hesitation she goes to stand beside her mother._

_"Spencer, did I not tell you to stop fiddling with my car? The breaks are so tight, its like you expect me to be fucking driving at a hundred mph! God, you are so fucking dumb!" _

_Spencer cringed as Paula got closer with each sentence,the smell of vodka creeping its way into her senses, leaving an uneasy yet well known feeling to settle in her stomach. She didn't need her mother knowing that she took the car on her double shifts to race the locals. The money was way too good. And she had a killer reputation that came with the respect that came with only being had never previously been able to associate Paula with alcohol, being the catholic woman she is. Or was. That is besides her, oh so hypocritical, rantings of how horrible it was to indulge in it. But, after both the accident and the days spent in the hospital's outcomes this slowly became a normal occurrence. She could never wrap her head around how Paula managed to get so wasted in about 20 minutes after work, and then go strait back to the hospital as if she hadn't consumed ungodly amounts of alcohol the previous night. Oh, but Spencer always did take care of her afterwards. You know, depending on how bad she herself was. _

_"Mum, are you drunk...again?", she said, lip quivering, trying to hide her nervousness._

_"Don't change the bloody subject! You wouldn't be pulling this shit if your ill father was here or if your brothers were still around! Would you?"_

_Her heart clenched at the mention of her deceased family. Every word was slurred in Spencer's direction. If that weren't evidence enough the all too familiar bottles of jack and vodka that she saw once looking over her ranting mother's shoulder was. _

_A loud thud could be heard throughout the house as Spencer now lay on the floor, blood streaming out of her lip. She looked up to see Paula standing above her,she hadn't even seen it coming...somthing that hadn't happened the previous times._

_"Look at me when I speak to you child!", Paula screeched as she kicked her 19 year old daughter in the ribs. _

_Spencer, frustrated by the constant abuse, acted on impulse. Grabbing Paula's leg before she could strike again, she pulled, knocking her off balance. Almost in slow-motion as Spencer screams in horror, Paula falls and grabs for the counter only to bring the knives down with her- _

I shot strait up in bed awaking in a cold sweat, causing me to topple off taking the sheets with me. Also causing a pain in my ass and for Gabby to wake up. Then causing her to switch on the lights and look over and down at me.

Oh what a wicked chain of events.

"Spence?…why are you-"

She stopped mid-sentence when she saw the glare I was so kindly giving her. Recognition flashes across her emerald green eyes as she gets off the bed to kneel in front of me. She cups my cheek and takes off the shades I refused to take off earlier.

I let her.

"Which one, babe"

"Paula.." I say, just above a slips her fingers under my chin and raises my eyes to hers. I know she sees the pain in mine and it just makes me feel so small. So vulnerable. I hate it. This feeling, it'll only makes me weaker. I can't and won't be weak. Weakness is why I...

"You cannot blame yourself...it wasn't your fault. Not then not now...not ever ok?"

"Of coarse it was Gabby...if I wasn't so spineless...if I could've just taken it-"

"Take what Spence?...being beaten an inch to death?... Do you realize how much you could be accomplishing if you would just let it go?...if you would just come to the fact that it wasn't your fault?...do you know how much it hurt me to have to bandage you up every fucking night?"

I paused for a moment. Giving a bitter, non-humorous laugh, "Why do you always turn things around to the point where your the victim?"

She's cupping both my cheeks now before looking me dead in the eye.

"Because, you obviously don't care about the damage you do, have done and will do to yourself. So I thought, maybe if you see the pain that seeing you do this to yourself did, does and will inflict on me you would finally start to care..."After looking me dead in the eyes and seeing that I'm simply not budging,"huh, guess not."

She turns and I grab her wrist.

"Look, its not gonna change overnight...I..I'm not gunna change overnight...I'll try though. Just don't leave me...don't be like everyone else. I need you..."

"I could never"

She bows her head for a moment, her jet-black hair shielding her face from my view before raising her head searching my face for what, I couldn't tell you, before whispering.

"Promise me?"

I nod slightly, "I promise"

-The next night-

"Like a date!" I scream skeptically, looking at Aiden after he hands me the grand I just easily won in about 20 minutes while asking me to dinner.

'Just me and you' my ass! I'd jump off a roof before going there again.

"Yea Ash, like a date."

I study him curiously, giving him a calculated look before sighing dramatically, "Aiden, I'm gay...why can't you just respect that. You have to accept that what we had, what ever that was, is no longer here and move on. Your like my best friend and I hate rejecting you but we...will...never...work. I don't want to lose you."

The last part I whispered, the thought of not having Aiden in my life was unfathomable. But if he kept this up, that would soon become a reality. Out of nowhere I can hear the crowd go into an up roar. I'm pretty sure I was in the last race of the night so I was definetly confused. I look at Aiden to see a smirk on his face as he looks over my shoulder. I turn to see the last person I would have ever expected to be standing behind me.

There she is, the gorgeous brunet who's eyes have been plaguing my thoughts. Figures Paula ends up being the only thing to rid this beautiful creature from my dreams...she has her back to me, but when she sees the slime ball Aiden's smirk she turns around making our faces only inches apart. Our bodies way closer, touching even. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Aiden's smirk fall, intresting. I take a step back, smirking the whole time as I keep our eye contact.

"Sean, pass me the money...time to enter this tournament shit these yankees have set up"

"Sean, pass me the money...time to enter this tournament shit these yankees have set up" He said, all the while still staring into my eyes. His smirk was...infuriating. Yet it held such softness and confidence. And his voice, god I didn't know he was from the UK. But I did learn something new from hearing the voice behind the face of the infamous Blue. And if it wasn't the voice it was definetly the some what incriminating evidence from when we were pushed up against each other when I turned around. He was no way in hell a 'he'


	4. Chapter 4

_He is no way in hell a 'he'_

* * *

We stood there for a moment. Me staring defiantly into Blue's eyes, which by the way are an absolutely gorgeous shade of blue. Maybe that's where the name is from. Although, seeing as this is the first time I've ever witnessed Blue without shades on, I seriously doubt that.

The more I stared the more I realized that Blue was in fact a chick. A hot one at that. I slowly let a smirk slip unto my lips as Blue's brows scrunched together. Knowing I had the attention I let my gaze fall onto 'his' chest, raised an eyebrow, and then brought my eyes back up to those baby blues, getting my point across. I was further proofed correct of my previous assumption when I saw the oh so recognizable flash of fear go across HER beautiful azure eyes.

"Are we gunna make a deal or just googely eyes?"

Aiden puts his arm around my shoulders for some idiotic reason and I see Blue start to smirk. Her smirk only widens when she sees me shirk off his arm. Why on earth is that?

...

She so knows. Shit! She so fucking knows! I am so fucking screwed.

"Are we gunna make a deal or just googly eyes?"

Trust Aiden and his punk ass to ruin our little moment. He always ruins shit. From when he stole all my savings and my girlfriend when we were back home to right now at this very moment. He snakes his arm around her shoulder as if marking territory and my smirk is back in place at the very uncomfortable look on her face. She shrugs his arm off her and my smirk only grows.

"When's the 1st race T.H.?"

"T.H.?" she said looking at Aiden with curiosity and anger.

I wonder why she's miffed.

"Thieving Harlot," I say simply as Aiden's face grew red with anger and I just smiled innocently at him.

"anyways, just tell me the info...this little reunion has me ill. So, time, place, car, opposing."

The yet to be named brunet, looked at me hard before turning her gaze to Aiden. He glanced at her but then kept his eyes trained on me. He sighs, "Midnight tomorrow, Griffith Park, Muscle, and Ashley Davies."

As he says this name he glances over at the girl giving him a death glare.

"Ok. Sean, the money..."

Sean passed Aiden the grand that will permit me to race in this lame ass competition. I then turn towards the mystery goddess and grab hold of her hand, ending her ice glares toward the ass that is Aiden and fully gaining her attention.

"I'm looking to seeing you at this race as well"

I say, looking her dead in the eyes as I raise her hand to my lips. Seeing her blush and avert her eyes was well worth the simple gesture.

"She's gay Blue." There he goes doing that whole ruining thing again.

"Oh well I don't think that's much of a problem now is it Blue?"She stared into my eyes. Challenging me. Challenging me to admit to the fact she already knew. And that stare brought back the fear of being reveled. But I kept my composure. I had to. I figured she already knew. So why not admit to it?

"No..." you could see her smirk grow even larger.

"…I think the lady here is interested regardless."As her smile falls, mine rises. I don't admit to it simply because I'm just a very difficult person.

...

-An hour later-

I didn't bother turning on the lights as we got into my garage. The sound of Aiden plopping into the lazy boy chair he so often occupied pissed me off. Its as if nothing just happened. As if I didn't just find out he's been lying to me since we met. That last thought just set me off.

"I cannot believe you right now! It's like you have a whole other life that I, as your best friend, don't know about! Your like my fucking brother, I trust you with my gawd damn life and your telling me that what I knew about your entire life was a total lie! God I'm so stupid. I should have never talked to you after-"

"Don't ok? Look I know I messed up"

"Fucking understatement"

He went on as if I never interrupted.

"But that's a part of my life I never wanted to remember...I wanted to leave the abusive, drunk, high, fucked up Aiden in London. The guy who sat and watched as his friend was beat every day by her mom because he was so fucking jealous...that's not me any more and you didn't need to know about him."

I paused for a second, taking in everything he just spewed at me. Then I started to laugh bitterly.

"Aiden that still is you. You just suppressed it with what you think is a good you...a new you. But you are still the same. You always hit on me and cheated when we were together. As soon as you found out I was rich you mooched and were always high or trashed. I'd have to take care of you. And you hate the fact that I'm going to school to get my masters just because you don't want me meeting anyone else...your the same horrible, selfish friend that you just described. Your always either drunk or a high mess...your still the same. Just with a cover of pure plastic...fakeness. That fakeness is my best friend. Not you."

Aiden sat there in my garage, in the same position as last week when he blantly lied to me. He looked shocked, to the point of speechlessness I guess. I think some of the shock was fear, some of it just plain surprise at my outburst but the majority of it was the fact that he knew I was right. One hundred percent.

"Look Aiden, just tell me the story. How is it that you know Blue? I won't blow up on you again."

At this he snapped back into reality.

"Not much to it. We grew up together in London. I was always envious of what sh-..."

"Of what she what?"

He sighed, realizing I already knew, he decided to continue.

"Of what she had. She could get every thing she wanted. It was just so easy for her...Like she was the loner in junior high, right, no friends or anything. And yet some how she ends up with the one girl I had a crush on, hottest girl in school, Gabby Smith, head cheerleader and captain of the mechanics workshop. Gabby even came over here with Blue to be _'close to her' _even though they had broken up. Even now, their still fuck buddies."

When Aiden said that I could feel a twinge at my heart and the horrible feeling of jealousy. I know I barely Blue...if I know Blue at all, but I did not like the sound of her with anyone else. I can't exactly do anything about it. At least not yet.

Hee Hee Hee

"Blue knew she was gay from the jump, never dated a guy, never confused about who she was. She had this perfect, accepting family. Mom, Dad, biological brother, adopted brother. Huge house, hot ass car...hot ass girlfriend. I eventually became her friend...then I realized the Carlin's were not picture perfect. About a year later her dad...Mr. C, died of lung cancer and a year after that her brothers died in a plane crash on their way home."

"Whoa...what happened after that?"

"Well that's when she started getting into racing...she was always into cars, that's what attracted her to Gabby, I guess. She got into racing to pass the time away, keep her mind off the dead family you know? Mind you, she was the best...beat everybody in town, undefeated...well, she was only 13 when she started."

"Are you serious? Where'd she learn to drive? That's fucking insane!"

"Yea I know...see my older brother was a mechanic and he worked for her dad. Old man Carlin even gave the shop to my brother in his will. She grew up around cars and stuff, that's how she got so passionate about it. My bro taught her stuff from how to basically do his job to how to drive...but not how to race. I think she taught herself."

"Wow dude..."

"Yea..."

"So what happened with her mom?"

"Uh...her mom didn't take the deaths all too well. She slowly became a bitch alcoholic...and..."

After I realized he wasn't continuing I finally looked towards him and although I couldn't really be sure because of the darkness I thought he was smiling...smirking almost. It crept the fuck out of me

"...and?"

"Oh, right...she beat Blue. All the time...no, actually only when she was drunk. I became a jerk, told kids at school versions of the truth...teased her relentlessly for being gay. I even stole all her winnings, 10 thousand dollars, and her then girlfriend Melissa. She-"

"So that's why she called you a thieving harlot."

I said it almost to myself. I said it as if I was coming to conclusion. He just nodded his head, sighed and continued.

"She was going to use some of the money so that Gabby and she could go to New York, and the rest she would put in a check, from my brothers bank account, that was only payable to some rehab center and leave it for her mom. So that she could get better. I didn't want her to leave...so I stole-"

Sighing, I cut off his bullshit excuse.

"Why would you need to steal her girlfriend too then?...Look, I really don't care for your excuses Aiden...Just, keep going."

"Ok...after that she had to start saving up again because I blew all the money. Gabby kept me posted on what was going on since Spencer wouldn't talk to me...although she was really pissed at me too. She told me the beatings were so bad, like...she was a couple of punches from death. Blue eventually got back with Gabby...Gabby, she always took care of Blue after the beatings. She tried to get her to call the cops for about six years before there was some accident and in order to keep Blue outta foster homes her and Blue just up and left. By this time Gabby was eighteen and Blue was 19. They came here and been here ever since..."

There was a long silence as I mulled over the information that kept swirling around in my head.

"you know what's funny?…I've known her my whole entire child hood and I never found out her real name...only Gabby ever knew it. Their like best friends now."

"Why didn't you introduce me as the one she'd be racing?"

To say Aiden looked caught off guard by my random question would be an understatement.

"I- I honestly have no idea."

...

"I- I honestly have no idea."

That was far from the truth. From the couple of years Aiden knew Blue he also knew that a girl that was into cars was something Blue was attracted to. So Aiden, being still madly in love with Ashley, tried to avoid the seemingly inevitable attraction. Not that it really helped.-

...

"I- I honestly have no idea."

Hmmm...Ok...well I have classes and that race later on so I think I'm just gunna crash"

I didn't believe him. As I realized this, the reality of the situation crept up on me and I was suddenly very emotionally drained. Leaving me desperately tired.

"Ok then-"

"Oh and Aiden?"

I pause slightly because I know its freaking him out.

"don't think we're done talking just yet."

Sighing, "of coarse not, later."

"Whatever"

...

-following morning-

I'm lying down in my bed. Just I got back last night I told Gabby everything. From seeing Aiden again to the mysterious brunet. Then she asked me why it is that I pretend to be a guy. I didn't have an answer. So now she has me thinking. At first people just thought I was a guy because I was never seen outside of my car and I'm an awesome racer so, being the sexist people that they are, they just assumed me to be of the male persuasion. I just went along with it and honestly I'm scared outta my bloody mind.

That girl Aiden was with, I can't stop thinking about her. It's like she's plaguing my mind...or...or has me under her spell. Ok...when the fuck did I get so damn cheesy? That's what's got me so scared. I've been having these sappy thoughts all day. Man, I am so getting soft for this chick. And way too soon. I do hope she's at my next race. I love to show off, and that's what I'm hoping to do. If, that is, I can find her before the race actually starts.

I take my phone out of my pocket to see that its 3 pm. Shit, I think as I drop the phone and start to slide on my shoes, I have to get going now. Gabby will kill me if I'm late to pick her up again. Just as the thought enters my mind my phone rings. I don't even check the caller I.D. I know its Gabby about to give me an earful. I hit answer and spit out an, "I know, I'm leaving right now." Then I hang up, simply because I know it annoys the hell out of her.

I walk out side and open the garage. I keep all the cars I race with in a garage I inherited from my Dad along with those cars, except for my muscle. Who would have thought he had property out here too and that he knew about my car fetish...my only other car is an Austin Martin.

Aiden's older brother, the awesome one in Aiden's forsaken gene pool, gave this to me right before Gabby and I left. Even gave me money so I could have it shipped overseas with me. I miss him a lot. He was the only one in Brighton that knew my real name besides Gabby. And my family, even they called me Blue. But I can't afford to be reminiscing right now. I can't afford the weakness and vulnerability that it brings. I won't afford it.-

I got over to UCLA in roughly 10 minutes, my best time yet. Only to see Gabby and some girl talking. I have horrid vision so it wasn't till I was about two yards away that I realized it was the girl from last night. The one who's been to all my races. I have a weird feeling in my stomach. I soon realize I'm nervous. As I walk up behind Gabby I catch the mystery girl's eye as a devilish idea comes to me.

Inwardly smirking, I walk directly behind Gabby, pushing my body into hers as I wrap my arms around her slender waist. Gabby stopped talking and unconsciously pushed her body into me. I smirked, I love how her body reacts to mine. I made sure I had our audience's attention before kissing her neck. Oh, but I sure as hell didn't miss the jealousy that flashed across her dark hazel eyes.

"Hey babe, who's your friend?"

She gave me a look. I automatically knew what that meant. I am so getting some tonight.

"This is Ashley, she's in my mechanical engineering class."

Her unnaturally husky voice and dark green eyes made me give myself a mental pat on the back. 'Job well done, Spence.'

"Nice to meet you, I'm Spencer."

I say, as I release an arm from around Gabby to grab Ashley's and shake it. I would rather kiss it like before, but there was a slight chance that she could recognize me through my actions. I couldn't take that risk. So I settle for brushing the pad of my thumb across her knuckles.

"Nice to meet you as well, Spencer."

Then she smiles. Her nose wrinkles. Her eyes light up. She flashes her beautiful white teeth. Then my heart stops. My breathing picks up. My stomach is doing flips. I melt. God, she is so beautiful. Note to self, make Ashley smile at all costs.

After a minute of silence, Ashley speaks up. Saying she had to get going.

"Well Ash, I'll see you around."

That was Gabby. Ever so polite.

"Yea you will."

She then turns to me,"I hope to see you soon Spencer."

She winks and walks away.

Little does she know she 's taking a piece of my heart with her...there goes those damn corny ass lines. Gabby nudges me toward the car.

"Come on lover girl. You'll see her at the race tonight. I bet your gunna be shocked when it's over and you get to meet your versus."

What's that s'posed to mean? Did she know something that I don't?

"Should I be worried Gabby?"

"No, not at all."

I took her word for it.

Probably a mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews and great feedback =)

It's cool knowing that people like your work

with that said, on with the story...

_**Keep Me - Chapter 5**_

"Wow, this chick is fast as fuck"

Spencer mused aloud. They had been racing for a good hour now. Currently they were on the second to last lap. It wasn't the fact that the unknown Davies girl was fast that shocked her a bit. It was the fact that the opposing was up to speed with Spencer that was surprising. That never happens, especially when it comes down to muscle cars. This was Spencer's specialty. She'd be damned if she let a novice even get close to winning. Losing isn't an option. It never was.

**...1hr. And 20min earlier...**

_'Where the fuck are you?'_

I think to myself for the umpteenth time in the last fifteen minutes as I look at my phone yet again. '11:40'. I've been looking for Brown Eyes. Yes, I've deemed her Brown Eyes. I don't know how it's possible, since she's all that I've been thinking about since last night, but her name has escaped me, thus the nickname.

On that note...or off it. Whatever. I've been looking for her. Even tried looking for Aiden, thinking she'd be with him. But no luck. I know, I know. That was a pathetic level to fall to. I can't believe I was actually going to willingly be in his presence, but something tells me she's worth it.

As you may have guessed, I am still plagued with cheesy lines and sappy thoughts. Sucks, I know.

I'm just about to give up my search, since the race was about to start in twenty minutes, when I feel a hand wrap around my wrist and pull me through the crowd. In an instant I knew it was Gabby, so I just let her lead me. When she stops and my gaze falls on Aiden I feel a wave of hatred and annoyance wash over me.

"Look, I'll make this quick. Just pop the hood so I can check it out"

I do as he said. I just want him out of my hair as fast as possible. He bends over the front of my car in order to check for anything that would allow some one to control the car. I smirk at the confused look on his face. He does not know what he is looking for and he most definitely doesn't know anything about any cars let alone a classic Shelby. A 1965 Mustang Shelby Hurtz to be exact. I just walk toward him and bend over right next to him.

"Rebuilt 289 Cu. In. engine. Holly four barrel carburetor. Cobra valve covers and air cleaner. C-4 automatic transmission."

I point to whatever I feel like as I mention them. He doesn't know the difference and I know it pisses him off. He hated when I would be better at anything, especially the 'masculine' things like cars and getting girls. I guess it made him feel like the pussy he is. Ha. I throw in an innocent smirk. Cherry on fucking top.

"Anything else T.H.?"

I keep my smirk intact, pissing him off even further.

"Don't call me that"

He says it in a hushed manner and I quickly glance around to see a miniscule portion of the crowd's eyes our way. I laugh inwardly. He's such a pussy. I mean, it's like 5 people watching us. I'm gunna wreck his bad boy rep/façade right now.

"What was that T.H.? I didn't quite get that T.H. would you mind repeating that for me T.H.?"

I use the acronym as many times as possible. If I'm gunna do this I'm gunna have to get him to break.

"Don't fucking call me that! My gawd damn fucking name is Aiden! Fuck!"

Bingo.

"But T.H…..Aiden is a name a person would have. You know…a human? Something with a heart. Last time I checked you don't have one of those. So I recognize you as my little T.H….my little Thieving Harlot."

I think that's loud enough. More than. His face is so twisted with anger and embarrassment, that it's almost unrecognizable.

Ok…so I exaggerated a bit. But you should see his face. Sure as hell he's miffed. Next thing I know he grabs the front of my shirt and lifts me off the ground and into his face. I lean in real close and whispered.

"Aww….look at you. You're just such a manly man. Hitting a woman…again"

_'Man I should just learn when to keep my fucking mouth shut, now Gabby's gunna be up all night fussing over me'_

T'was the only thought going through my mind as I wiped the blood from my now busted lip and rise to my feet. I look towards Gabby first, pleading with my eyes that she stays put. I can't stomach her getting hurt because of me. She gives me a firm but hesitant nod.

Showtime.

"God T.H…."

I say finally looking towards him while shaking my head as if in disbelief. As if I was ashamed of him. As if I care.

"You still hit like a bitch, and I'm still winning"

The smug, crocked smile on his face is erased by my fist. For such a big guy, he falls pretty easy. I caught him with my right hook.

My right hook is deadly.

Ahh….and he's back on his feet.

"Imma teach you punk ass Blue, Nice and good."

"Whatever you say bitch"

He charges at me with a right hook and then a punch with his left arm that he follows up with said arm's elbow.

I dodge them. I then punch him in the face again. This time he wobbles as his head snaps back but he does not fall again. No, he decides to tackle me to the concrete, straddle me and try to get some hits in. Key word being try. Before he's even settled in his new found position I use my right hand to push his chin upward while I swiftly bent my fingers on my other hand but kept it flat otherwise. With all the strength I could muster I slammed that hand's palm into his chest…right at his twisted little heart.

He flies back while grasping his chest and gasping for air. I don't know why he's being such a big baby. It'll only last like five seconds. I get up and roll my eyes at him writhing on the ground. I glance at Gabby who is now at my side with an astonished look plastered on her face. Before she can say or ask anything I shrug and brush the dirt off Glen's varsity jacket and Clay's lucky gloves.

"So I've been picking up a little Ti Quan Do, no biggy"

I say this and receive a beautiful smile and a shaking of the head in return.

Brown Eyes' smile is beyond beautiful. Its so cute how her nose crinkles and her eyes light up. Shit. Focus Spence, fucking focus.

"You've become so unpredictable lately"

I chuckle as I crouch down to see why Aiden hasn't bum rushed me yet. He always liked to get me when I was distracted. My little day dream plus Gabby was equivalent to a prolonged distraction. Ha…I start cracking up. I mean like, rolling on the ground laughing. In between my laughter I manage to get out a high pitched explanation.

"He's out fucking cold…..from…from a move Nikki taught me….he's such a fucking pussy."

Nikki is Gabby's niece. She's 10 years old and a technique she showed me knocked a grown 20 year old man out cold. That's fucking rich.

"Something a 5th grader showed me knocked him bloody cold!"

The crowd starts laughing with me as a girl half carries half drags the ass away. I swiftly recognize her as Brown Eyes and follow her.

"I'm sorry…..I mean, I know I pissed him off but he hit me first…and I just really hate him…he'll wake up soon…I didn't mean to laugh...ok I did but-"

Her amazing laugh cuts me off.

"Sorry, I was rambling"

Then I realize, I do not ramble. I have never rambled.

"It's okay. You're cute when you ramble…"

Now I'm blushing. Bloody blushing! I'm Spencer fucking Carlin. I do not fucking blush.

"I don't really care much for Aiden. Just thought it to be safer I guess…. Anyway, my name's Ashley."

Ahh, yes. It was Ashley. That was the name.

"Nice to….officially, meet you m'lady"

I give her a bow and she giggles. No reason in not putting on the charm for the beautiful lady right? The smile on her face told me 'of coarse not'.

"I fucking told you she's gay"

Once again T.H. finds a way to wreck a perfect moment. I just smile at the fact that he sounds like shit and looks even worse while Ashley rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Yes Aiden, I'm gay"

"Then why the fuck are you flirting with him? You said you can't be with me 'cus I'm a guy and yet you can be with him. Am I not good enough?"

She gives Aiden this look. I expect it to be agitated or angry but she looks almost….confused?

...Ashley's POV...

I look at Aiden. I'm sure my confusion is evident. He knows I know Blue is a girl. As in not a guy. So why is he talking to me like the conversation last night didn't happen? Wait…why is he talking to me at all? Now I'm pissed, so he's just gunna have to be pissed with me.

"I don't date asses. Maybe Blue here is doing something your not."

"What ever Ash. Jus-"

"You mean Ashley."

He just storms off. Like a little 3 year old. I mean, he stomps his feet and everything.

_'God he's such a pussy'_

...Spencer's POV...

_'God he's such a pussy'_

"Hey, you went to UCLA? And played basketball for them?", Ashley asks.

I look down at Glen's varsity jacket.

"Oh no, this was my brother's"

When I look up from the memorable jacket I catch the most painful look on her face and it puzzles me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Wait. Why is she sorry?

"Why are you sorry? I just said it belonged to my brother."

Her eyes turn to saucers before she anxiously said,

"Right. Umm….you better get going, race starting soon"

She turns to leave but I grab her wrists and pull her back, crashing our bodies together.

"What?….no wish good luck? Or maybe a good luck kiss?"

I got my game back. She leans in close, heading for my lips. Or so I thought. My cheek tingled as she gets closer and hers brushes against it. Once she's close enough she whispers in my ear.

"You're not the one who'll need it."

She leaves me there. Puzzled and confused.

"Ey! Blue!"

"Wassup man?"

"She's a newbie, be soft on her yea?"

"Yea James. I'll be cool"

I hop into my baby and wait for the signal to start the race.

**...Back to the present...**

_'I have got to find her after this'_

Was another of Spencer's rapid moving thoughts. She finally got the Davies chick behind her and they're on the last lap.

"In the bag"

Over in the more up to date mustang Ashley was excited as all hell. She was finally racing blue. Although right now she seriously doubts a win, she knows she'll be close. Closer than anyone else. They came up to a right turn and, although behind the other vehicle, Ashley was on the right side. She used this opportunity to move her car to Blue's side as the turned and Blue went a bit wider than usual.

_'Aiden is so dumb. With all these turns we did not need muscle cars. This shit is gunna rot my tires and fuck with my transmission.'_

Now that they were side by side and closing in on the last turn Ashley somehow worked her way in front.

"Shit, how the hell did she do that? I'm gunna have to talk to this one. She's fucking good."

As Spencer saw the final right angled turn approaching she smiled.

"Not good enough though baby girl"

Spencer, a drifting 'prodigy', as her fans so lightly put it, easily made the turn way tighter than her counterpart regaining her dominant position in the front and remained there as the race came to an end.

Ashley's POV

"Wow, well that was great while it lasted. No wonder Aiden said she was head honcho when she was 13. Her drift is sick as hell…..now for the big shocker"

Spencer's POV

I get out of the car and bask in the applause and attention until I hear Davies' car pull up on the other side of mine. I raise my hand and the noise stops. Ha. I always loved that little power.

"Give Davies the spotlight. She did hella good for a beginner."

Ashley's POV

Did I just hear right? Did the cocky-as-all-hell Blue just hand over the attention? Damn, she must really think I'm good. Fuck yea! My racing hero thinks I got skills! Now all I have to do is get the fuck out the car and face her.

I step out of my mustang GT with my back facing Blue. I had changed my clothes so she wouldn't recognize me. I can feel her eyes on me. Those gorgeous blue eyes. Like the ones that Spencer chick has.

Oh shit! That's why I saw Gabby here. Fuck. This just keeps getting better and better. She's obviously Gabby's girl and yet she flirts endlessly with me. Fuck fuck fuck. Fuckity shit fuc-

"You gunna show your face Davies?"

At this point I was confused, pissed and horny as hell. She was pissed when she fought Aiden and she's hot when she's pissed. Go figure. I spin around harshly and I see the shock in her face is clearly visible. As if a light bulb went off in her head she turns to Gabby.

"You so knew about this! Why didn't you tell me? You know a girl into cars is a girl I'm into!"

"What would you have done different babe?"

"I- I dunno…"

"Exactly"

She must think I can't hear her. And then it hits me. I can still hear Aiden's voice in my head.

**_'Gabriela Smith'….'their still fuck buddies'…..'I never found out her real name…only Gabby ever knew it. Their like best friends now.'_**

I knew that name sounded familiar. She is in one of my classes after all. Then again, her name is pretty common. So, they only fuck huh? Well, I fully plan on that changing. I put on a sexy smirk and make my way over to the two girls. My eyes on who I suspect to be a blonde.

"Like the surprise babe?"

I'm running my hand up and down Blue's arm. I love the shudders that are going through her.

"Yeah"

She takes her shades off and we lock eyes. We're like that for a good two minutes before I turn my eyes to the red head shifting uncomfortably next to us.

"Gabby, you should have told me you know Blue"

"You wouldn't have believed me"

I chuckle

"Your right"

"Right. Well I've classes….some people are not geniuses and are still in college."

It was as if she was teasing her, Playful teasing, but teasing nonetheless.

"Call me when you get home"

"Yes ma"

"Ass"

That's her departing word as she leaves in a very sexy neon green Ferrari.

"What did she mean by 'geniuses'?"

"Um…..how 'bout we go somewhere quiet and I'll answer all- most of your questions?"

"I say it's your lucky night. You get to spend it with moi."

"Ooo, cocky I see. I like my girls conceited"

"Then it's a good thing I'm not your girl."

I start walking back wards to my car.

"Yet"

I hear a faint 'I don't mind waiting' before I get into my car and start it up. As I reverse I see Blue give this guy a weird handshake. On the back of his neck there's a tattoo. _**'D.A.C'**_

_'Wonder what that's about'_


	6. Chapter 6

Keep Me- Chapter 6

I hear a faint _'I don't mind racing' _before I get into my car and start it up. As I reverse I see Blue give this guy a weird handshake. On the back of his neck there's a tattoo. _'D.A.C.'_

Wonder what that's about

I'm following Blue to where ever it is she wants to go that's 'quiet'. I cannot say I'm not excited. Blue and Spencer have been the only things to occupy my mind as of late. And I think I've made the connection. We pull up to this cliff. It's like an outlook of the whole city. It's really cool. She gets out and moves to sit on her hood but thinks better of it, opting not to even risk a dent in her hood. She waves me over and I take a look as well.

I can't tell you much about her engine. I'm not all that great with anything besides carburetors and the transmission when it comes to the insides of a car. I do car design. Car design is my shtick. I can tell you though that the engine of this car is crazy sick.

"Whoa…who the fuck did you pay to work on this shit?"

"No one"

"Stop lying, there's no way a '65 classic came with an engine like this."

"I'm not lying, I did it myself"

"Wow…I couldn't do that. I'm more into car design….and your way too good"

"In more ways than one"

She winks at me and closes the hood. Sighing she turns to look me dead in the eyes, her hands still resting on the hood of the car.

"Can you be trusted Ashley? Can I trust you?"

...

"Can you be trusted Ashley? Can I trust you?"

"Absolutely"

She said it without any hesitation. As sincere as anyone I've ever met. I believe her. I give her a smell head nod before turning to the cliff and I'm silent for a minute.

"Do you know what Aiden knows?"

"I guess…that depends on weather what Aiden told me is what he really knows."

"How come you haven't asked yet?"

"Asked what?"

"'bout if I'm a guy or not"

I turn to see that Ashley has a thoughtful look to her. Also that she is absolutely gorgeous in the moonlight. I mean, she always looks stunning but the moon was doing something to make her look ….angelic.

"I guess I figured you'd tell me when you were ready. Your not the type to just open up to a virtual stranger. So I thought I just shouldn't push you"

"Well, I said we'd get to know one another. So ask away"

She looked hesitant. She was probably wondering if that was an invitation to ask or not. So I take a deep breath and remove the UCLA jacket. , fully exposing my chest. I then remove my sunglasses. I keep my beanie on. I'm not ready for that just yet.

"Guess I have something he doesn't"

She giggles and turns to the view in front of us.

'"did he tell you I'm a girl?"

"Yup…that he did"

"If he told you that…why was he acting like it was some big secret"

"I have no idea. I don't even know why he was talking to me at all. I told him this morning that I wanted nothing to do with him because…because it was just so easy for him to lie to me about his entire life"

"So you were close then?"

"No. I was close with the old Aiden. The one in high school. This Aiden, he- he's just such a bad person. So different. I only kept him around in hopes that the old Aiden would come back. The old Aiden is all I had. My father died, my mom is a bitch, and my sister, kyla, she's in New York for college…and she won't even talk to me"

During her little rant she looked so strong. Like none of what she was saying affected her. I know better though. I grab her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. I think that helped. I wouldn't know how to comfort anyone. Maybe she'd feel more comfortable if I share too. Worth a try I guess.

"When I came out to my family my mom freaked and kicked me out of the house. It took a month for my dad to get her to let me back. My brothers…"

I chuckle at the memory.

"My brothers thought it was cool and my dad said he always knew. I was 12 at that point. Mom stopped talking to me and I started getting into cars. I would always be around my dads shop. He didn't know anything about it but he inherited it from some dead uncle. Aiden's older brother Chase basically ran the place so my dad left it to him. Chase, he taught me how to drive and about all the crap inside the car. I remember Aiden would be so pissed 'cuz his brother would hang with me more often…..umm….the year I turned thirteen my dad was diagnosed with and died from lung cancer. A year later my brothers died in a plane accident coming home for Christmas. So, at age fourteen it was just me and my homophobic mom. That's when I started racing."

She pulls me in for a hug. At first I tense up. The only one I'm use to hugging like this is Gabby. Even then it isn't like this. My stomach doesn't do flips, I don't feel light headed' and my palms don't get all sweaty. After a moment passes I relax and start to hug her back. I love how she just fits to me. I could definitely stay right here for a while. She pulls away and gives me a shy smile.

"Sorry, I just thought…you just looked like you needed it"

Aww. She's so cute when she's all nervous.

"Its okay….your probably right anyway"

She gives me another smile and we both turn to watch the sun make its beginning appearance for the day.

"He told me he was your friend until he stole money and your girlfriend"

"That's rubbish"

"Care to explain?"

"Well, it partially true. He did steal a girlfriend and some very important money but he was never my friend. Quite the opposite actually"

"Opposite?"

"He was the big jock but because when I was kicked out I stayed at Chase's house, He lived on his own though, Aiden overheard a conversation and found out I was gay. He outted me in front of the whole school. Thing was that no one really cared. So when that didn't work he photo-shopped me and put a nude picture of me on the school's website. We were far from friends and I never really understood why he was so crossed with me. I know he didn't like me and his brother's friendship…but it just seemed like there was something else"

"Ugh, he is such an ass"

"Yea… might as well forget everything he told you. Their more than likely just variations of the truth. I did eventually find out what it was though."

"Really? What?"

"Our only other connection, Gabby"

"…Gabby?"

"Aiden was Gabby's last boyfriend. The guy she left for me."

"Huh, no wonder he said her name like five hundred times. He only told me that's she was the ever popular cheerleader/ workshop president and you were the loner. So it was shocking that she chased you."

"That's true. This was our freshman year, after the whole Aiden gone clepto thing. He left the next year. Right before my teachers decided I was way too smart and my mom took the opportunity to ship me of to my sophomore year in college. When I came back I had a masters and a degree in psychology and I had a drunken nightmare. Aka mom."

"Why psychology? It's an odd combination don't you think?"

"Well my dad was a shrink. And he was my hero. He _is_ my hero. I guess it was my way of…honoring him"

"Your just full of fucking surprises aren't you Einstein?"

"Yea well I'm glad you're proud of it. My mom didn't care"

"Well if you were done with college why did you stay there?"

"I was still only seventeen and I couldn't get the first part of my inheritance if I didn't stay in that house for nineteen years"

"The first part?"

"Oh yea…the 1st part is a hundred thousand dollars, that I can only use for rent, food, clothes. Stuff like that. Also a dozen cars. The 2nd half is the rest of dad's money but I can't get it until I open up a shop. He always said it was better to get something from blood, sweat and tears."

"So you race to get enough to open up a shop?"

"Yup"

"Why don't you do the whole shrink thing?"

"Most places have a twenty-two or twenty-four age minimum and I just turned twenty"

"Sucks…"

"Yea…but I'm glad"

"Why so?"

"I wouldn't be here with you."

We lock eyes and I lean in, hoping to finally feel her lips on mine. She's leaning in too. Just when we're about to kiss she pulls back and rests her forehead on mine, her eyes still closed. My heart is pounding. Did I do something wrong? Is she not into me? Does my breath stink? Before I could question weather I had B.O. she opened her eyes and broke the silence.

"Blue, I'm really attracted to you"

Ok…that's good right?

"I feel like I already know you. But the thing is that I don't. I don't even know your name."

We sit like that for a good ten minutes. Me, trying to get myself to tell her name. Her, waiting on me to say something. To prove her wrong.

"Look, I know your mom was abusive and Aiden was a bitch and the people you love died but you can trust me. I don't want to hurt you. Our lives aren't that different."

"He told you about Paula?"

"Your mom?…yea"

"Did he tell you that I'm the reason she's dead? Huh? Did he tell you that if I wasn't so weak she would still be alive!"

I tore myself from her and started pacing while throwing my hands around angrily.

"You're scaring me ok…just…just talk to me"

We are sitting on the ground now. I have legs pulled up to me and my head on my knees as Ashley rubs my lower back and puts random kisses on my head.

"Please"

"I was nineteen and two days away from finally moving out. She called me down to the kitchen. I messed with her brakes because I used her car for races and she was pissed"

I take a deep breath, and look her in the eye. The look she's giving me tells me she's not going anywhere. I use it as the strength I'll need to talk about something that I haven't even fully comprehended or thought about yet.

"She punched me in the eye. When I was down she started kicking her in the ribs. I wanted her to stop. So bad. I pulled her leg and she fell backwards. She brought the damn kitchen knives down with her."

I paused. Waiting for her to freak and tell me I'm a monster, she doesn't. She just tightened her grip on me and asked how it was my fault in this all knowing tone. Weirdly it doesn't annoy me, it comforts me. It's as if she can answer all my questions and heal all my wounds.

"If I could be stronger. If I was stronger. I would of just taken it and I wouldn't have tried to stop her. She'd still be here if I didn't try to stop her."

...

Why can't moms deal with tragedy? My mom basically did the same thing when daddy left. Minus the beatings. No I got that somewhere else. Blue is so messed up right now. I mean, she has to be in order to believe that.

"Blue, no one, I mean no one is strong enough to take that kind of abuse. No one should have to be beaten day in day out, especially you. That was in no way your fault. It was a freak accident. Its not your fault Blue, it was never your fault"

"Huh, I've known Gabby since I was in kindergarten. I've known you for two days. You and Gabby say the same thing"

"Ok…"

I'm not really sure where she's going with this.

"It makes more sense when you say it"

That made me smile.

"I'm glad Blue. You can trust me. I trust you."

She looks up at me with a smile on her face. Her gorgeous blue eyes lighting up.

"Really?"

"Absolutely Blue"

She just keeps on smiling.

"What about you. What's your story?"

"Well, I was born here in L.A. I lived with my mom and dad till I was eight and dad left for his music. My mom was a bitch after that and it got worse when she found out I was gay. She would fringe off the money my dad left for her to take care of me and be off on some island every month. In my junior year my dad was in a car accident. He died on impact. Um…..that's when Kyla showed up. She was the secret child. I was a bitch at first but we just got close. We were really good until I started getting into some stuff and she just totally cut me off. That was senior year. I'm better now though I just can't bring myself to call her. I'm using my inheritance for college and this is my last year.

"That's why you said our lives aren't that different"

"Yea…My dad died, my mom's dead, at least to me, in a sense it's like Kyla's dead too, or at least she's gone. I was the 'porn star'' of a prank this girl Madison pulled off in my freshman year, and Aiden was and ass to me too"

I felt her body get tense against mine.

"What?"

"Aiden was the one who hit you"

God, that wasn't even a question. She already knew. I swallow the lump in my throat. I have never told anyone about it. Not even kyla. But I feel so safe with her. I want to tell her.

"Yes"

"I'll kill him"

"I don't want you in jail. I want you here with me."

We just sit there. When she was telling me about her mom she ended up cuddled into my side. So we just sit there. And I just hold her. I wanted to see exactly how much Aiden had lied to me. Or really, I wanted to see if this one part was true.

"What was important about the money Aiden stole?"

"I was going to use some to get me and Gabby out of London…go to New York or something. And the rest I would've left in a check only payable to this rehab center I looked up for Paula. That way she had the chance to get better."

Ok. So that was true.

"That was really sweet of you"

"I guess"

We've reached that comfortable silence again and I don't plan on breaking it. That is, until I figure the best way to find out if she really is Spencer.

"Blue, you would never lie to me right?"

Guilt trip.

"No"

I smile. She says it so swiftly. She sounds more sure than I'd ever heard her. And seeing as she is like the cockiest person I know, that's saying something.

"Do I know you…yah know, the non disguised form?"

"Yea…you do"

My smile grows even larger. Bingo.

"How 'bout we go on a date then Spence?"

"Nothing gets past you does it?"

"Nope, not when it's this important. Now answer the question.

As I finish saying this I remove her beanie, letting her blonde hair fall past her shoulders. I was happy that she let me.

"Yes Ashley…I'll go out with you"

"Great"

Oh yea! She said yes.!

"So much for not opening up to a virtual stranger"

...

Aiden quickly got back to his car, the frustration and anger clearly visible in his posture. As he climbed into his SUV he slammed his door shut and looked at him self in the rearview mirror. Not a trace of hurt or anguish could be deciphered from his facial expression. No, in order for him to be hurt he'd have to really and genuinely care. He'd have to truly be in love with Ashley. He didn't and he wasn't. What he had for Ashley was an unsettling obsession. What he had for Spencer was an alarming hatred. What he just witnessed was wood to his fire. He was slowly loosing control of Ashley. He lived off that control. He felt as though he was slowly dieing. As if Spencer was slowly killing him. Just like that everything easily became about Spencer. Not his supposed love for Ashley. His twisted logic stands:

"If she's killing me, they'll both suffer for it"


End file.
